External Links
The page is a list of external links to other websites that might be of use when playing, running or creating an adventure. E_DRPG Specific links Spidermind Games EDRPG website Roll20 Online virtual tabletop. Quite a popular choice for playing at a distance. RPG Group Finder Part of the Wings, Trades, RPGs and Bounties finder by Colin Ford. Character Creation video, by Pixel Bandits. Ship Setup video, by Pixel Bandits. EDRPG Space combat Mat by Cmdr SilentArctic. Its the space combat map, but online, and interactive! Critical Twits play the EDRPG Playtest Part 1- Ship Combat. Jon and Oliver join The Critical Twits to try the playtest, 'The Worst Intentions' Critical Twits play the EDRPG Playtest Part 2 - Personal Combat. Jon and Oliver join THe Critical Twits to try the playtest, 'The Worst Intentions'. Lave Radio play Incident at Baijangu Part 1 - Oliver runs a special 'pre-release' game for the Lave Radio crew. Podcast Recorded 2017. Lave Radio play Incident at Baijangu Part 2 - Oliver runs a special 'pre-release' game for the Lave Radio crew. Podcast Recorded 2017. Lave Radio play Incident at Baijangu Part 3 - Oliver runs the finale for the Lave Radio crew live at Lavecon 2017. Podcast Recorded 2017. Video recording here. The First Wolves an EDRPG play through with the Wolves of Jonai, hosted by Chaos Wulff. Parts 1 and 2 were lost, so they start with Part 3. On the Horizon, 17th Oct weekly livestream. Core Book Reveal, by Elite Dangerous. Elite: Dangerous video game resources - These are quite useful even for the RPG. Coriolis Ship Builder The ship creation rules in the RPG as close enough to the video game that this ship builder can be used to help modify your ships loadouts. Elite Dangerous Data Base This site can primarily be used to look up profitable trade runs for an adventure if you want to be more detailed and closer to teh video game. Its linked to teh game so uses real time commodity prices. It also has detailed information on systems, including what stars and planets are within them, what factions are present and the political, security and economic standing. Elite:Dangerous website. The Elite Dangerous Wiki Page. A wealth of background information! Galnet New Articles Galnet is the in-game news resource, and these articles are a wealth of historical information an what has gone on in the video game since it was released. A fantastic source of adventure ideas and background information to flesh out your adventures and campaign. Inara Is one of the most popular support sites for the video game providing information on Systems, Trade routes, latest Galnet news, Engineering, Ships, and in game Factions, including player made factions. Route Finder If you want to be accurate to the video game in plotting your Hyperspace jump routes this tool by Cmdr Athanasius is very easy. Star Chart A representation of the 3D Elite Galaxy in 2D, also useful for plotting routes and also allows you to see what other star systems are near by. Other RPG resource websites. Campaign Tracker Notebook Free Maps While these are fantasy game (D&D) based maps they may be of use a basic framework. Game Reviews The Worst Intentions - Review of the free playtest adventure, by John Dodd. EDRPG Core Book - Review of the Core Rulebook, by purplehairedgamer. EDRPG Core Book - Review of the Core Rulebook, by Black Gate. YouTube Review Core Book - By Drow Bard YouTube Review Core Book - By Box To Board